


RESTITVTOR*ORBIS

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [30]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Spartacus continues his rampage, and Caligula summons a servant.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 2





	RESTITVTOR*ORBIS

Gudako and Nero rushed closer to the sounds of battle. When they turned the corner they could see that the Romans and Boudica’s coalition were fighting Spartacus, with Hektor and Boudica herself standing back and directing the battle.

“Caesar, David, move back!” Hektor yelled as Spartacus slashed at the aforementioned servants, who got out in the nick of time.

“What happened?” Gudako asked, as Nero continued onward to join the battle.

“Mordred showed Spartacus _T_ _he Show_ _._ ” Boudica responded, keeping her eyes on the battle.  
“And how do we fix this?” Gudako asked, already dreading the answer.

“I thought you would have a plan.” Hektor said, throwing Durandal at the Spartacus. The spear bounced off the berserker’s skin.

“Well I don’t.” Gudako sighed. “Anyone else have a plan?” She asked the two servants in front of here.

“Caligula rushed into the summoning room with something, but I don’t-” Hektor was cut off by the sound of the summoning system activating. The lancer looked towards the summoning room door (behind the grey mass that was Spartacus) and could see light leak out from behind it.

“I think Caligula succeeded.” Gudako stated. A few minutes later, the summoning room door opened, and a man in roman armour, wearing a golden mask exited.

“Gladiator.” The man spoke. Spartacus turned to face him.

“What is it Oppressor?” The berserker asked, ignoring the confused looks of the servants behind him.

“I have been informed of what causes your anger. Would it not be more productive to aim your hatred at him, than at your comrades?” The masked servant replied, radiating charisma.

“Go on.” Spartacus said, shocking the servants behind him.

“He is important enough that he should be present on the throne of heroes, it would be trivial to summon him.” The masked man spoke again.

“And if the Oppressor refuses to appear?” Spartacus asked, his usual mania seeping into his voice. The masked man seemed unfazed.

“Then you can unleash your anger upon me instead.” The masked man said, heading back into the summoning room. Spartacus nodded, and followed the man.

A moment of shocked silence descended upon the hallway. After a few moments, the gathered servants realized that the situation had, in fact, been defused, and started celebrating. Gudako looked around, found where Caesar and Caligula were chatting, and walked towards them.

“I thought you guys were still at war?” Gudako asked. That was her first thought when she heard about Spartacus fighting.

“No.” Caesar replied. “We sorted that out after the cafeteria fight... well, after the scolding from the chefs. I think those guys just had to get it out of their system.”

“Oh.” Gudako replied, surprized. It turned out that her “wait and see” approach had worked for once. She smiled and, suddenly remembering how tired she was, turned around to go back to her room.

But then she paused.

“I am almost forgot to ask, Caligula, who was that servant you summoned?” Gudako needed to know who she had to thank in the morning, and she was pretty sure that the servant was new to Chaldea. Caligula smiled.

“The restorer... of the world.” He said. It took a moment, but Gudako understood what the berserker meant, and resumed her path to her room. The past month had been tough, but Chaldea had two new servants to show for it, a Russian composer who was somehow summoned into the archer class, and the restorer of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, posted a few minutes after midnight. But hey! I did it. I wrote something for every day in November! When I posted the first oneshot here, I didn't think i get more than 10 hits, but guess what? It's almost at 200, and it has 5 kudos! That's more hits than my first fic got in 2 years (it has more now, but i think that's because you guys went back and read it after these). I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read these stories, who's enjoyed it enough to leave kudos, who's taken the time to bookmark them, and most of all to the few who've commented. Thank you all, and have a happy holidays.
> 
> Anyway, onto the main notes. day 30. Spartacus. I made up the list for this back in October, so I didn't know that this would be released so close to SIN. The title is the latin version of "Restorer of the world" one of Aurelian's titles.
> 
> In other news, i have a plan for a new fic. I have exams coming up so i don't know when it'll be posted, but stay tuned.


End file.
